


City Lights

by BowleggedWonder



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 15?, Drabble, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is 14, JayRoy Week, M/M, Roy is ???, oh god how do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedWonder/pseuds/BowleggedWonder
Summary: Roy shows Jason the best spot to overlook Star City.





	

“Wanna explain what we’re doing her and not out there, Speedy?” Jason raised an eyebrow, following his best friend into the alleyway. “Last I checked, the bad guy was out there, not in some spooky alley.”  
Roy rolled his eyes. “Relax, will you? Ollie and B can take care of Star City for a few minutes without us. There’s something I wanna show you, okay?” He turned to face Robin, grinning. “You trust me, right?”  
Jason definitely didn’t blush. “Whatever man, just made it quick,” he muttered, smiling to himself as Roy grabbed his hand and lead him towards a rusted fire escape.  
“Be careful,” he warned, jumping to get a hold of the ladder, reaching down for Jason’s hand. The brunette bit his bottom lip before grabbing his hand, letting the older boy launch upwards. “Gonna be okay?”  
Jason snorted. “This is nothing. You coming or what?” He grinned, racing up the rickety fire escape before Roy could even respond. Jason smiled as he climbed upwards, cape swishing in the cool autumn wind. He laughed as Roy attempted to keep up, breath visible in the cool air. “I don’t have all day!” He called, reaching the roof first.  
“You’re such a brat, you know that?” Roy huffed, pouting once he reached the roof.  
“You’re the one who hangs out with me.”  
“Yeah yeah,” he rolled his eyes, taking his hand and leading him to other side of the roof, grinning as they overlooked the city.  
“Wow,” Jason murmured, wrapping his hand around Roy’s subconsciously.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” He hummed, grinning. “It’s my favorite spot in all of Star City. It’s normally where we start patrol,” he said, looking down at their clasped hands. Jason just nodded, shivering slightly at a particularly cold breeze. “Chilly, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Jason murmured halfheartedly, raising an eyebrow as Roy pulled him into a hug.  
“Yeah, me too,” He hummed, burying his face in his neck. Jason blushed, but made no move to pull away.  
“What’re you doing?” Roy didn’t answer, instead pulling away and taking Jason’s other hand. “Roy, what’re you-“ He went to ask, but was cut off as the redhead surged forward and placed his lips over Jason’s. 

It wasn’t a kiss, not really. As much as a kiss as two awkward teenagers, unsure of why they were doing what they were was so appealing, but it was enough for Jason’s brains to fry. Enough to stop the world around them, enough for Jason to grab Roy’s sure and kiss back in the odd way an inexperienced 14 year old only knows how. He didn’t notice Bruce yelling over the com, asking where he was, and neither of them noticed when their adoptive fathers landed on the roof, waiting for them to notice. It wasn’t until Bruce cleared his throat, both boys jumping and pulling apart, blushing.

Jason only half heard the lecture Bruce gave him on the ride home, more focused on the buzzing feeling in his lips. He stared out the window of the Batmobile, saying a silent goodbye to the city and its heroes. He didn’t talk much throughout the ride, and he barely even said goodnight to Bruce and Alfred as he headed up to his room. He wrapped around his pillow as he climbed into bed, hoping that’d he’d get to look over the city with Roy again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I haven't written a fanfic in????? 3 years???? And I've never uploaded to ao3 before so this is all very exciting!!! even my fics are bad lol  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
